


prodigal son

by sangi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-11-30
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I never have sat on the throne,' he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prodigal son

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007, posted again here for archival purposes.

“It’s been awhile.” Iroh says to the lush mountains. The wind blows hesitantly through the jungle, making his hair fly wild.

* * *

 

“I was hoping, Uncle, that you would be advisor when I become Fire Lord.” Iroh looks toward Zuko; the prince looks away.

* * *

 

“This delegate’s appeal is the exact same as before,” Iroh says. “Tell him no - no more tea.” Zuko frowns, but obeys.

* * *

 

“I could arrange for a different room for you, Uncle,” Zuko tentatively offers as Iroh looks around the memory-filled room. Iroh slowly shakes his head, sitting down in a familiar red chair.

* * *

 

_I never have sat on the throne,_ he thinks, and is disappointed when the thought tastes bitter - he still climbs the steps, and then precariously sits down…

The throne is cold.


End file.
